Jugadores de Quiddich
by Hannah-N
Summary: Summary: Harry y Draco empiezan la lo que sería la decisión de su vida de lo que harían de grandes. Harry había querido ser Auror, pero sus notas no se lo permitían, obvio, por culpa de Snape. Sin haber alguna otra opción que le gustara decidió que
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de Autora: Holasss, como les va a todos? Estoy re muerta, es la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno y tengo una prueba cada día, es lo peor. Acabo de salir de una de matemática y estoy segura que me fue para la mierda ¬¬. Pero de todas formas hoy no fue un día tan malo, me encontré con un montón de chicos que están re buenos, y además, tengo delante de mí a un rubio, que es dos años más grande que yo, y está fuertísimo (como dice Debbie). Espero que a todos ustedes les esté yendo mejor y que no tengan tantas pruebas. Los dejo con mi fic, espero que les guste.  
  
Summary: Harry y Draco empiezan la lo que sería la decisión de su vida de lo que harían de grandes. Harry había querido ser Auror, pero sus notas no se lo permitían, obvio, por culpa de Snape. Sin haber alguna otra opción que le gustara decidió que iba a ser jugador de Quiddich, para el cual no tenía que estudiar mucho. Y parece que él no fue el único que quiso hacer eso. Tienen clases particulares de Quiddich, juntos pero solos. Todo esto trascurre en el 6° año de cada uno de ellos, luego de haber tenido la cita con la profesora McGonagall en 5°.  
  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, solo los tomé un ratito prestados. Son de Rowling, y Cía. Además, los estoy usando sin fines de lucro, sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato no más. Y todo eso que ustedes ya saben, blah, blah, blah... Ahhh, antes de que me olvide, este fic es flash, yaoi o como quieran decirle, esto quiere decir relación hombre-hombre; si no les gusta, no lo lean, pero miren que ya están advertidos.  
  
Jugadores de Quiddich  
  
No se si recuerdan aquella cita ya lejana que tuvieron Harry y todos sus compañeros y chicos de 5° año de Hogwarts, con la profesora McGonagall. Bueno, para todos aquellos que no se acuerdan, le voy a dar una idea.  
  
Luego de terminar la escuela en el 7° y último año de Hogwarts, cada chico tendría que empezar a trabajar para ganarse la vida. Es por esto que cada uno tuvo una cita en su 5° año para decidir que era lo que iban a ser de grandes, debían decidir y ver si concordaba lo que ellos querían con lo que se podía. Digo con lo que se podía, porque a algunos trabajos sólo se puede acceder si se tiene tal nota en tal materia. Es un tema complicado.  
  
Harry había decidido que iba a ser Auror de grande, pero a lo largo del 6° año se dio cuanta de que no iba a ser posible. Sus calificaciones no se lo permitían. Ser buen Auror dependía de un montón de cosas, cosas que no eran únicamente ser bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Esto también incluía ser buen estudiante en Pociones, como por ejemplo. Y Dumbledore ya lo había salvado bastantes veces, y no es que por una más no pasara nada, pero esta era la más importante. Todos los años Dumbledore obligó a Snape que no reprobara a Harry. Pero esta vez ya no.  
  
Todo por culpa de Snape, ya había perdido un sueño, que le valdría tanto como un amor. Él ni se lo imaginaba, pero lo que estaba por suceder era algo que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. Tanto como el trabajo que elegiría.  
  
Como iba diciendo, Harry no pudo ser Auror, y al cabo de un arto, después de haberse puesto mal por la noticia de la que se acababa de enterar, decidió que debía ponerse a pensar que es lo que iba a ser.  
  
Realmente no quería nada que esté muy relacionado con el estudio, se había matado tanto estudiando para poder ser Auror, y quedó tan desilusionado al saber que no iba a poder ser. Esto ya no le daba ganas de seguir estudiando, además ya sabía un montón de cosas, a causa de su anterior intento. Empezó a pensar que es lo que podía hacer, que realmente le gustara mucho, que le salga bien y que no tuviera que estudiar, y si se podía, nada. Al instante se le vino una idea a la mente: podía ser jugador de Quiddich.  
  
Fue a comentarle su ocurrencia a Dumbledore, a quién el pareció una excelente idea. Según su opinión, Harry ya se había esforzado mucho y se merecía un descanso, que haga lo que le gusta. Además, él ya no podía influir mucho más en todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, ya había hecho demasiado.  
  
Un poco más cerca del lago, un joven chico rubio, de ojos grises se posaba sobre un arbusto, a la orilla del lago. Su nombre era lo bastante conocido como para que lo conocieran la mitad de los magos; se llama Draco Malfoy.  
  
Su apellido era de muy buen renombre, por eso mismo, era. Todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy eran partidarios de Voldemort, y de los más cercanos. Los del Ministerio de la Magia les creyeron cuando dijeron que habían sido hechizados, pero los demás no eran tan tontos como para caer en esa farsa. (N/A: Porfa, cambien de funcionarios, en general, del Ministerio de la Magia!!!, o por lo menos lo que aceptaron a los Malfoy).  
  
Luego de la reencarnación de Voldemort todos lo sabían específicamente, hasta tenían a Harry como testigo. Sólo los mismos imbéciles de siempre fueron lo bastante imbéciles (como bien ya indiqué antes) como para hacer que no pasaba nada, con tal de no perder sus cargos.  
  
Si Draco no hubiera sido hijo de Lucius; cosa que a veces la gente desea desesperadamente; si no hubiera pasado esto, podría haber pasado lo otro, y luego no pasaría eso otro que fue suplantado por lo primero, espero que lo hayan entendido; él no sería como es, y sería un chico, seguramente, bueno.  
  
Pero de todas formas, las cosas son así y no se pueden cambiar. No fue exactamente su culpa, fue la forma en que lo educaron. Fue una lástima, una total pérdida de tiempo, tratando de educar a su chico de esta forma.  
  
Creo que ya me fui por las ramas, siempre me pasa. Voy a seguir con lo importante, no es que esto no sea importante, pero no ahora, para el caso. El punto al que quería llegar es que Draco no sabía que quería ser de grande.  
  
Para él, su futuro ya lo habían escrito sus padres, su destino ya estaba marcado y no había nada que hacer: el sería mortífago y se casaría con Pansy Parkinson. Así, suena bastante fácil, y lo es, pero el hecho es que Draco no quería esto de su vida; quería disfrutarla.  
  
Draco quería hacer algo que no tuviera que estudiar. Para él, el estudio es bueno en cierta parte, pero después de un tiempo se excede y le parece mejor no tener que estudiar más, ya estudió suficiente estos 5 años. Con dos más estaría perfecto, pero unos años en los que si no le iba muy bien en todas las materias no importara demasiado.  
  
Entonces empezó a pensar qué es lo que quería hacer, ya que en la charla con Snape aún no lo había decidido. Y quería hacer algo que lo disfrutara, y que le gustara mucha, algo dinámico, ágil y rápido. Creo que con todas estas características hasta Neville se hubiera dado cuenta a qué se refería: quería jugar Quiddich.  
  
Nota final de Autora: Bueno, espero que a todos les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews . Sé que esta primera parte no es de lo mejor, pero recién empieza. Además, ya me estoy por ir y no tengo ganas de subirlo otro día. Besos, y en cualquier caso, si leyeron el summary se van a dar cuenta de algunas de las ideas que tengo para los próximos capítulos. Bueno, los dejo porque tengo que estudiar para la prueba de mañana de Lengua, que todavía no se nada.  
  
Hannah-N 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de autora:** Holaaaaaa. Cómo están todo por ahí? Espero que bien. Por acá me volvieron a llenar de pruebas porque no falta mucho para que termine el trimestre. Son unos hijos de puta!!! Bueno, creo que eso no va. Vuelvo a tener al rubio frente a mí, él es el único que me alegra un poco el día, mientras que en las clases me voy quedando dormida de a poco. Y no soy la única. Espero que cada uno pueda tener a su personita especial para que le alegre su propio día. Me quiero morir, el rubio me habló!!!, bueno, claro que no es la primera ve, cero que ya fueron más de diez... . 

**Summary: **Harry y Draco empiezan la lo que sería la decisión de su vida de lo que harían de grandes. Harry había querido ser Auror, pero sus notas no se lo permitían, obvio, por culpa de Snape. Sin haber alguna otra opción que le gustara decidió que iba a ser jugador de Quiddich, para el cual no tenía que estudiar mucho. Y parece que él no fue el único que quiso hacer eso. Tienen clases particulares de Quiddich, juntos pero solos. Todo esto trascurre en el 6° año de cada uno de ellos, luego de haber tenido la cita con la profesora McGonagall en 5°.

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos, solo los tomé un ratito prestados. Son de Rowling, y Cía. Además, los estoy usando sin fines de lucro, sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato no más. Y todo eso que ustedes ya saben, blah, blah, blah...

Ahhh, antes de que me olvide, este fic es flash, yaoi o como quieran decirle, esto quiere decir relación hombre-hombre; si no les gusta, no lo lean, pero miren que ya están advertidos.

**Jugadores de Quiddich**

Así, finalmente los dos chicos eligieron seguir una carrera de jugador de Quiddich. Tendrían clases particulares con Madame Hooch, para aprender a jugar mejor y algunas técnicas y tácticas. Además, a Draco le compraron una Saeta de Fuego para poder jugar a la par con Harry.

Es aquí donde se origina esta fabulosa historia. En los dos últimos años de Hogwarts, los cuartos se comparten según la especialidad que cada uno elige. Por ese entonces, hacia tiempo que Harry y Draco compartían el cuarto.

De a poco se habían tenido que ir adaptando, y aunque al principio no quisieran, tuvieron que aprender a escucharse y comprenderse, y de a poco, se empezaron a llevar un poco mejor.

Ya era bastante frecuente que Draco formara parte de sus sueños, cualquier clase de sueños. A veces se ponía a llorar, cuando en su anterior cuarto nadie se daba cuenta, ahora estaba él para saberlo. Siempre lo sabía, siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y ayudarlo. Ya eran casi tan amigos que él sabía la mayoría de sus secretos, casi tantos como los que sabía Ron.

De todo se había enterado, hasta lo de Hocicos, cosa que muy poca gente por esos tiempos sabía la verdadera historia de lo que había pasado con Sirius Black. Sabe tanto que a veces Dumbledore dudaba de la inocencia de aquel pequeño que había ganado la confianza y el amor de Harry.

-------Flash Back------ 

Draco se había peleado con sus padres al no haber aceptado lo que ellos había escrito para su destino. Ellos, como bien he dicho antes, quería que Draco fuera mortífago y que se case con Pansi Parkinson, cosa que cualquier persona no tarada se daría cuenta de que con eso echaría a perder su vida.

Draco quería una vida normal para él y para sus hijos, si es que tenía. Claro, estaba harto de no poder hacer lo que se le antojaba. Quería hacer algo que él quisiera, que él lo eligiera. Por una vez, se revelaría contra su padre.

Nunca más tendría que obedecer sus órdenes y aparentar que todo iba de maravilla, cuando en verdad no era así. Que en su casa su padre no lo quiera, que fuera un objeto para mostrarle a sus amigos, y aparentar que estaba orgulloso de él. De su hijo y de las magníficas notas que obtenía este en la escuela.

No tener amigos, o alguien que se le pueda llamar amigo; a quien poder confiarle todos sus secretos. Estaba harto de eso, y de todo. No lo aguantaba más. Quería no ser sólo un objeto, quería tener vida propia, alguien a quien querer y que lo quiera.

Eso mismo hizo, empezó a negar cada orden que le pedía su padre, dejó que le fuera mal en el colegio, solamente para que su padre no lo pudiera mostrar como un trofeo. Se negó a ser mortífago y a casarse más tarde con Pansi Parkinson, esa chiquilla estúpida e hincha pelotas.

No quería seguir estudiando, ya había estudiado demasiado estos últimos cinco años; tal vez un poco más, pero no se iba a gastar por eso. Iba a ser lo que realmente quería ser: quería jugar al Quiddich.

-------Flash Back------ 

Un amor tan dulce que muy poco se podría decir, más que los dos se amaban, se querían mucho. Eran muy amigos, más de lo que Harry había llegado a ser en todos los años anteriores con Ron y Hermione, cosa que parecía imposible.

Ron y Hermione no aprobaban ese comportamiento singular de Harry. Obvio, lo tenían que aceptar, por las buenas o por las malas, pero de todas formas, aceptar la realidad. Harry, de todos modos lo seguía queriendo como los buenos amigos que habían sido en un tiempo anterior, no tan anterior.

Hermione había seguido una especialidad relacionada con Runas Antiguas, junto a Ernie McMillan, del que era novio. Ron, por su parte, había seguido algo de encantamientos, pero no sé bien de que se trata, es algo desconocido para mí, y para muchos otros. Algo raro. Pero mejor de eso ni hablemos, él, sin embargo, estaba de novio con Parvati Patil.

No eran de lo más fieles, pero por lo menos esta relación no implicaba peleas entre los amigos. Aquel trío inseparable por algunos tiempos; hasta que Draco entró en la vida y el corazón de Harry.

Ron y Hermione simplemente no soportaban a Draco, por todas aquellas burlas que les había hecho en el pasado.

Y poco a poco, hasta que los demás aceptaran la triste verdad para ellos, cosa que no era tan verdadera al efecto que les producía a Harry y a Draco. Al principio nadie lo podía creer: Potter y Malfoy compartiendo clases, habitaciones, de todo. Hasta compartiendo una amistad que podría llegar a ser duradera.

Harry y Draco habían formado una amistad entre lejanos enemigos que jamás en las historia se había visto. ¿Qué diría Sirius si se enterara que su Harry era amigo de uno de sus sobrinos segundos o algo así? Andá a saber!!!

**Nota final de autora: **Bueno, creo que esta vez no progresé mucho, pero no hay problema con esto, eso espero. La próxima si les prometo que va a empezar la verdadera historia. En el próximo capítulo va a comenzar la acción, jejeje. Hay sueno re pelotuda ¬¬. Porfa, no me hagan caso. Esto fue una pequeña introducción. En cualquier caso, saltéense los primero dos capítulos y empiecen con el tercero que ahí va ser donde va a haber flash.

Upssss, creo que lo avisé un poco tarde, jejeje . .Ahhhh, les cuento, me entregaron el último examen de Lengua del que les conté la última vez, y me fue para el culo ¬¬, lo aprobé pero de puro orto. Creo que estoy puteando demasiado, así que mejor les deseo que todos aprueben sus chotos exámenes y que disfruten de mi fic.

Hannah-N


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de autora: **Hola, como estás? No sé yo, pero me parece que es apropósito; no soy de esas que creen en el destino, pero esto no puede ser. En cada lugar que estoy esta MI rubio (si es que en algún momento llega a ser mío, jejeje, espero). En este mismo instante de nuevo está al lado mío, es decir, en la compu de al lado. Es re lindo, bbbbbbbbbb. Upssss, mejor tengo más cuidado que si no uno de estos días voy a quedar electrocutada . . Perdónenme, pero me quede sin habla, así que esta es la mejor manera de decir sin tener que hablar . Bueno, antes de electrocutarme quiero dejar mi testamento: por favor, lean mi fic y dejen reviews!!! Y espero que les guste...

**Summary: **Harry y Draco empiezan la lo que sería la decisión de su vida de lo que harían de grandes. Harry había querido ser Auror, pero sus notas no se lo permitían, obvio, por culpa de Snape. Sin haber alguna otra opción que le gustara decidió que iba a ser jugador de Quiddich, para el cual no tenía que estudiar mucho. Y parece que él no fue el único que quiso hacer eso. Tienen clases particulares de Quiddich, juntos pero solos. Todo esto trascurre en el 6° año de cada uno de ellos, luego de haber tenido la cita con la profesora McGonagall en 5°.

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos, solo los tomé un ratito prestados. Son de Rowling, y Cía. Además, los estoy usando sin fines de lucro, sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato no más. Y todo eso que ustedes ya saben, blah, blah, blah...

Ahhh, antes de que me olvide, este fic es flash, yaoi o como quieran decirle, esto quiere decir relación hombre-hombre; si no les gusta, no lo lean, pero miren que ya están advertidos.

**Jugadores de Quiddich**

Aún sigo sin poder comprender cómo estos dos chicos llegaron a ser amigos, pero eso es lo de menos. Eso todavía es un misterio para mí y para muchos más. Voy a empezar contando sus clases particulares y su convivencia en la misma habitación.

Harry, al principio, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, y por poco no elige otra especialidad. Pero Ron y Hermione insistieron que si eso era lo que él en realidad deseaba, que lo hiciera, y que no importara los obstáculos. Y para ese entonces, ellos nunca llegaron a pensar que sería posible la amistad entre ellos.

Empezaron las clases, y Draco como prefecto viajó en el vagón de los prefectos junto a Ron y Hermione. Como es habitual y obligatorio, los prefectos deben vagar por los pasillos del tren viendo que todo esté en orden y que no haya pelea alguna. Obvio que eso también incluía que ellos tampoco podían iniciar peleas, y no era excepción para Malfoy, pero él, como buen violador de reglas, no lo cumplía.

Se encontraron, en el tren pero no hubo discusión alguna ya que Malfoy sabía perfectamente que lo iba a tener que soportar durante un año, como compañero único de habitación. Sólo hubo una pequeña charla sin grandes temas nuevos, sólo se insultaron un poquito no más.

-A sí que vamos a tener que compartir el siguiente año solitos, ¿Verdad?-Comentó Malfoy con el desprecio que sólo un Malfoy puede mostrar.-Mirá que no quiero medias tiradas por toda la habitación, ¿Eh?

-No hay problema Malfoy, sólo guárdese sus porquerías en el baúl, sus sentimientos, si es que tiene.-Dijo Harry.

-No se preocupe por mis sentimientos, solo no me toque, no quiero que su sangre sucia me toque-Dijo el rubio, mostrándose bastante amable, en comparación a otras veces anteriores.

Unos ojos esmeralda se clavaron fijo en aquel rubio que simplemente lo había ofendido menos de lo normal. Y ese fue el momento que flechó al rubio, y lo hizo quedarse inmerso en sus pensamientos, en un embrollo de pensamientos sin sentido si se los ve desde afuera.

Fue tan sólo unos instantes, pero bastó para que nuestro rubio entendiera que Harry era tan lindo que sólo él lo podía apreciar a su forma. Una forma distinta de la que lo observaba todo el mundo, hasta Dumbledore.

Fue aquella mirada distinta a los demás que lo enamoró. Pero al ser su más íntimo (no tan íntimo) enemigo, no podía decir nada. Si lo llegaba a decir, lo más seguro es que se enterara todo Hogwarts, y con esto: su padre. Su padre lo mataría. Y además, lo que pensarían sus "amigos" de esto, y no sólo ellos, si no todos los chicos del colegio, incluyéndolo a él, Harry.

Era un gran problema, y lo peor es que no tenía a quién contárselo. Uno a veces puede llegar a guardar algún que otro secreto de alguien, y alguno propio; pero no uno tan grande. Debía contárselo a alguien o estallaría como un globo. Todo el mundo necesita volcar sus pensamientos y secretos en alguien, o en algo, lo que sea.

Luego empezaron las clases, y con ellas, las clases de Quiddich juntos, ellos solos. Es decir, ellos dos juntos, pero no habían más chicos junto a ellos. Eran unas clases muy especiales para ambos. A Harry no le gustaban mucho que digamos y de a poco se iría acostumbrando, pero a la vez, le gustaban porque eran una excusa para competir con Malfoy sanamente; aunque a él no le importaba cuán sano podía ser. Y para Malfoy, él ansiaba poder estar con Harry cuanto más tiempo, mejor. Más tiempo para observarlo, pero en este caso no exactamente en paz, había que moverse, y mucho.

Y así empezó la primera clase de Quiddich, con la profesora Madame Hooch. Aunque ella en verdad no hacía mucho más que soltar la snitch y vigilar que no pase nada, en especial con el tramposo de Malfoy.

Madame Hooch soltó la snitch, con sus alitas relucientes relampagueando contra el viento y las luces de aquella tarde tan especial para Malfoy, que remontó vuelo en unos segundos y al minuto ya se había perdido de vista. Sin más, y sin mucho diálogo antes, cada uno despegó de su escoba, sin antes pensarlo.

Se lanzaron rápidamente en busca de la brillante y alada pelotita dorada. Y sin antes pensarlo Malfoy fue a molestar a Harry, por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que la viera; y así se entretenía un rato y también distraía a Potter de su deber.

Harry a cada paso se alejaba cada vez más con su Saeta de Fuego del odiable Malfoy que lo perseguía molestándolo. Se alejaba, y se alejaba, y se alejaba cada vez más sin dirección ni rumbo alguno que seguir.

No se dio cuenta pero Malfoy lo espiaba a lo lejos, ya que se había puesto un hechizo para aumentar todo a lo lejos, cosa que ni alguien como Hermione se puede dar cuenta a simple vista.

Tan embobado estaba el pobre chico que no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba detrás suyo, justo en poco más abajo, como si quisiera agarrarlo por las espalda, y con sus delicadas manos tomarlo por la cintura del rubio.

Harry había detectado la snitch, y ahora tenía excusa para acercarse a Malfoy, y bien de cerca. Estaba justo delante de Malfoy, delante de su musculoso pecho. Debía apurarse antes de que su maravillosa oportunidad se fuera, y tal vez, nunca volviera. Iría por detrás de Malfoy, y la agarraría rodeando a Malfoy por la cintura.

Justo en el momento en que Harry rodeó a su enemigo, agarrando la snitch, éste se dio vuelta y quedaron justo de frente y cada uno sin poder decir nada, y una boca seca, que deseaba ser mojada.

Cada uno estaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir ni hacer. Fue un momento de indecisión por parte de los dos. Un momento que en verdad los dos ansiaban. Un momento que nunca olvidarían en sus vidas.

Estaban por hacer algo que nunca hubieran debido hacer, y menos delante de profesor, uno de sus errores más grandes; cuando, el ruido sordo de un silbato cortó el aire, y de repente, cada uno reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, y se dio cuanta que por primera vez le agradecía a un profesor.

Ese beso fue anulado en ese mismo instante, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, se miraron y cada uno se agarró más fuertemente del palo de la escoba para no caer de la emoción y limpiarse sus sudorosas manos, que por poco no los hacen resbalar.

**Nota de autora:** bueno, espero que este les haya gustado un poco más que los anteriores capítulos. En este se empieza a desarrollar un poco más la historia de Harry y Draco, de la que vamos a ser cómplices. Es decir, voy a inventar cualquier cosa que los ayude con su relación. Como en uno de esos cuentos que alguien escribe algo en algún lugar especial, y luego todo lo que dice se hace real; en esta caso se haría real en su imaginación, y en la mía. Perdonen que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero me agarraron en un momento que no estuve mucho en la escuela (donde tenía guardado el archivo), y ahora con muchas pruebas, pero me importan un pedo y no pienso estudiar!!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan disfrutado, y que lean el próximo capítulo: Harry y Draco vuelven a la habitación y deben ducharse, y todas esas cosas, no les cuenta más así lo leen. Byessss, hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto.

Hannah-N


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota de Autora:** Holas, como les va? Espero que bien y que no tengan tantas pruebas como yo ¬¬. Odio a la mayoría de los profesores, son unos hijos de puta!!! Pendejos, qué se creen, que son más sólo porque están frente nuestro diciendo alguna boludez que a nadie le importa? Ay, perdónenme, es que tenía que descargarme, estoy re cansada, todos los días una o dos pruebas, déjense de joder!!! Bueno, ya que estoy, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar al divino de Brunis, es un amor ese chico!!! Además me gusta todavía un poquito, pero es re lindo y buen pibe, cómo quieren que no me guste??? Te Amo, chico!!! Obvio, y no se olviden del rubio, que es un amorcito, es hermoso, está re bueno!!! Y me pa´ que si me registra. Jeje, eso me pone re contenta, además lo veo todo el tiempo. Bueno, espero que les guste y los dejo con le fic...

**Summary: **Harry y Draco empiezan la lo que sería la decisión de su vida de lo que harían de grandes. Harry había querido ser Auror, pero sus notas no se lo permitían, obvio, por culpa de Snape. Sin haber alguna otra opción que le gustara decidió que iba a ser jugador de Quiddich, para el cual no tenía que estudiar mucho. Y parece que él no fue el único que quiso hacer eso. Tienen clases particulares de Quiddich, juntos pero solos. Todo esto trascurre en el 6° año de cada uno de ellos, luego de haber tenido la cita con la profesora McGonagall en 5°.

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos, solo los tomé un ratito prestados. Son de Rowling, y Cía. Además, los estoy usando sin fines de lucro, sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato no más. Y todo eso que ustedes ya saben, blah, blah, blah...

Ahhh, antes de que me olvide, este fic es flash, yaoi o como quieran decirle, esto quiere decir relación hombre-hombre; si no les gusta, no lo lean, pero miren que ya están advertidos.

**Jugadores de Quiddich**

Harry y Malfoy ante el llamado de la profesora Hooch descendieron lentamente para no resbalarse con su propio sudor. Ughhh, que asco!!! Claro, ellos mismo estaban hecho un asco, entre el barro y la transpiración que tenían encima, se olía una mezcla de un perfume putrefactamente alentador.

Alentador, porque a cualquiera le daría muchos ánimos de bañarse, y además estaban re cansados, así que les vendría bien uno. A ambos, sólo que había un pequeño problema. Dentro de 15 minutos debían bajar al Salón Comedor para comer; y cualquiera después de jugar un buen rato al Quiddich desearía comer algo.

Ante todo, los dos querían ir a comer, sino se comerían el dormitorio en un pocos minutos. Y los dos se querían bañar, no podían ir así a comer; sería una falta de respeto hacia los demás que se tienen que bancar esa asquerosidad.

- Oye, Potter, como haremos para bañarnos los dos en 15 minutos? Porque yo me muero de hambre, y no pienso quedar aquí sin comer, ni ir hecho como estoy al Comedor- dijo Malfoy, todo impaciente y hecho un animal.

- Mira Malfoy, no seas tan impaciente. Yo también quiero ducharme, y también me muero de hambre, así que no te creas que sos el único que tiene necesidades acá!!

- Opa, cómo que no??? Y entonces decíme quién más hay acá que tenga necesidades además de yo???-preguntó Malfoy

-Pues yo, quién más ves.

-Yo no veo a nadie que pueda tener algo más que boludez en esa cabezita que tienen ahí de adorno.

-Malfoy, tu no puedes ni hablar, así que cállate!!

-Cállate tú!, cerdo piojoso!!!

-Bueno, si no vas a decir nada, más me meto a bañar, jodéte si no te da tiempo.

-Si, dale, jodéte vos!! Entro yo!

-Minga, yo lo dije primero que entraba!

-Ya la tengo, hagamos una cosa-Rarísimo, a Malfoy se le prendió la lucecita para algo que no sea joder a Harry, aunque tal vez si lo haga- podemos bañarnos juntos, mientras ninguno espie al otro.

-Qué te pasa? Se te desajustaron algunos tornillos, verdad?-Harry se puso como un carnero que está a punto de ser degollado, aunque tiene que admitir que la idea le gustó, no lo iba a admitir delante de Malfoy-estás en pedo? Qué tomaste?

-Nada, pero si no quieres, después no te quejes. Yo me meto a bañar, yo di una opción, pero vos fuiste el que no aceptó. Lola, ahora te jodés, o nos bañamos juntos o no te bañas ni comés.

No teniendo otra opción, Harry aceptó la maravillosa propuesta de Malfoy. Además También le gustaba, y obvio que lo iba a espiar. Qué se piensa que soy, Malfoy??? No soy tan estúpido como para no espiarte!!! Juajuajua (Risa Malévola).

Por fin vería su hermoso cuerpo, preparado con una bata para no cobrar frío, y obvio, también para que no todo el mundo lo viera en pelotas. Y eso era algo que deseaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin, cuando aún eran chicos, o por lo menos, más chicos que ahora.

Entró, con su bata color verde con plateado de Slytherin. Se veía muy bien enfundado en aquella tela tan suavecita que cubría su tersa piel. Una piel tan pálida como el mármol de la bañera. Una piel que se veía muy tentadora, para tocar, para acariciar.

Dejó el toallón que había preparado, cerca de la bañadera para cuando salga. Se desenfundó rápidamente y se dejó caer dentro de aquella agua calentita, donde lo esperaba Harry. Harry hacia tiempo que estaba en el agua, probando con todos los grifos para llenar al máximo de burbujas y aromas ricos.

La bañera parecía una caldera, llena de aromas distintas. Una gran mezcla de aquellas fragancias que nunca se olvidarían ninguno de los dos. El agua quedó de un color violáceo, que no permitía que nada lo atravesara. Muchas burbujas flotando. Era como un paraíso; y el agua tentadoramente tibia.

Daban ganas de meterse, aunque estuviera quien estuviera. Era una imagen tan renovadora que se te iban los pensamientos de la mente. Era magnífico estar en una bañadera desnudo con la mente en blanco, con Draco Malfoy; su peor enemigo, del que ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Draco se introdujo en el tibio caldero, del que chorreaban algunas burbujas y lo desfrutó. Placentero. Fue como un viaje hacia los sueños más profundos de la mente, en un viaje que es como un laberinto y uno se pierde pensando, y pensando.

Burbujeante, el gran caldero explusó mucha espuma. Harry y Malfoy, se dieron vuelta a mirar qué había pasado. Luego de que se dieron cuanta de que no había pasado nada, volvieron su mirada a uno de los cuadros que había por ahí, donde una sirena reposaba en una piedra mientras tomaba sol.

Al darse cuenta de que los dos miraban lo mismo, se miraron y esas miradas tan dulces y pensativas, perdidas en el tiempo y en sus sueños, se cruzaron. Esa fue una de las miradas más tiernas que Harry jamás recibió. Una mirada carente de odio, que Harry nunca hubiera podido pensar que provenía de un Malfoy, las personas más frías que se puede encontrar.

**Nota final de Autora:** Bueno, los dejo con algo de suspenso, pero no mucho. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que dedicarle este capítulo a Maga, una de mis compañeras de la división, que es re buena piba; a Caro, que me cae re bien, y a Yair, por nuestro reencuentro, después de tantos años. Y Nico, te agradezco por ser tan lindo, y sin saber quién soy, estar todo el tiempo cerca de mí, y permitirme que te vea mucho , aunque no creo que lo hagas apropósito, y seguro que apenas si me registrás, por mala suerte para mí ¬¬. Ya me están dando las notas de éste trimestre, y les cuento que no me está yendo muy bien, la hija de puta de lengua me bajó de un 8 a un 7!!! Les parece que escribo tan mal como para merecerme un 7??? Bueno, espero que a ustedes les esté yendo mejor que a mi y que no se lleven ninguna. Besos, y hasta la próxima...

Hannah-N


End file.
